You Could Be Mine
by jcmlove
Summary: Katniss is finally ready to express her true feelings to Peeta, but what if she couldn't remember who he was or even that she love him? would people take advantage of that?


**Decided to write my first hunger game fanfic. **

**This takes place after the first book. I know it's different but let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1

_Dark. So dark in the woods that are so elegantly placed at every angle around me. I can't see anything, but the breath blowing out of my mouth in hot streams. I am alone sitting on a branch in the tree, dangling my ba4re feet over the edge towards the ground. It is so cold. My body shivers as a thick wind brushes over my bare arms. My clothes. They are gone except for tattered undergarments and thick black leather boots. My hair is pulled back into my traditional braid and draped casually over my shoulder. Dried blood is caked onto my skin. A deep fog floats across the woods eliminating any source of ground. _

_ A small girl with dark skin runs into view fear shining in her eyes. Rue. Her name is Rue. I would recognize her anywhere. Her sweet little body spots me in the tree and I swear she smiles the most relaxing smile I have ever seen. I reach my hand down towards her to help her up into the protection of the trees. She reaches hers towards me. Our fingertips briefly touch for a moment. _

_ Then everything changes. It feels like a spotlight shines down on only her as a spear goes through her little chest. Blood splatters everywhere. It lands on the trees, on me and all across her face._

"_Katniss, why didn't you protect me?" she whimpers before crashing to the ground in a pool of her own blood. NO! How could anyone do such a thing to an innocent child like Rue? The man, Cato, stands gleaming wickedly at me. He is going to kill me. _

"_Katniss!" a voice calls off from my right. Another boy comes running into view. Peeta reaches my tree looking handsomer then ever, his hair glistening in the spotlight that was once on Rue. I jump out of the tree and land right in front of him. We smile at each other and for a moment I feel like nothing can ever go wrong. I run into his welcoming arms instinctively. It feels so safe being within them. _

_ It ends too quickly when the same spear that killed Rue kills my Peeta. It goes right through his chest, shoving his heart on the outside of his chest. _

_ "I love-"he whispers before falling into my arms, completely dead. The weight of his body thrusts me to the ground, trapped beneath my love. That strong word love is one I never got to express to Peeta when he was living. I wish I did. _

_ Peeta's body goes flying off of me. I can hear his bones crack as he hits a nearby tree. Cato stands over me, spear pointed down towards my face. What is unexpected is that he helps me up. His hand touches mine as he forces me to shove an arrow into his chest._

_ "What-"_

_ "You will not survive if you're so mixed up with feelings that you can't see what is in front of you. You will always kill him Katniss; there is no way that he can live if you do." _

I wake up with a loud scream not really knowing it is my voice. I am safe in my home in victors village with my family snuggled up in their own beds. The door to my room opens quietly and I watch as my sister Prim slowly makes her way into the room.

"You were having a nightmare again," she says sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Was I that loud?" I half joke to calm her nerves. She rests her head on my shoulder and gives me a big hug.

"What was it about this time?" she asks curiously.

"Oh you know, just the games as usual," I say with a laugh.

"I am not little Katniss, I can handle the truth." I sigh and place my hand on hers.

"I was dreaming that that little girl Rue died again, and the same guy killed someone else this time." I whisper.

"Who did he kill?" She asks rubbing my back trying to calm me a little like I used to do to her when she was younger.

"He killed Peeta," I mumble, hoping she doesn't hear. Just my luck, the opposite happens.

"Do you like Peeta? I know you say you were acting, but you seem different then before you left."

"I think I do. I don't know if it is the same as his feelings yet, but there is something there." I say. I smile at the thought of Peeta.

"You should tell him. I would just LOVE to have little nieces and nephews around the house," she says with a giggle.

"Primrose Everdeen. Get your butt in bed, before I have to tickle you." I watch as she hops from my bed, causing the mattress to squeak as she does. She walks to the door and stops for a second to turn back to me.

"Peeta is ok. Maybe you should check on him before you go back to sleep. Maybe that will help with your nightmares tonight." She leaves and closes my door. It is not a bad idea to check on him. I mean the only harm would be interrupting his sleep, but what if he is actually dead? What if I actually missed my opportunity to tell him I love him? I hop out of my bed and pull a sheer silk robe over my body as I rush downstairs and out the front door. I make my way over to his house, which stands silent and dead to the world.

The night is so dark tonight, but the moon shines down a path to his door. I quietly make my way over there shivering slightly at the cold air. My feet already start to stiffen from the cold. I reach the front door and pound my fist against it 5 hard times. Nothing. Only silence. I frown and turn back towards my house, just as the front door opens.

"Katniss?" Mr. Mellark asks in a drowsy voice. I turn back towards him.

"Mr. Mellark, I really need to see Peeta." I exclaim really fast.

"Is everything all right?" he asks, looking up and down the street to see if anything visible is wrong.

"Yes, I just need to talk to him for a minute."

"You realize how late it is girl?"

"I know, I'm sorry," I frown and once again turn towards my house.

"You know where his room is. Don't wake my wife." He opens the door wide enough so I can enter. I hug him briefly and run up the stairs as quietly as I can. Peeta's room is the third door on the left. The tall wooden door bears a sign with his name written on it in elegant lettering. I silently twist the knob and enter his room. Peeta lays in his bed completely asleep.

The warm looking blanket covers only his waist down, leaving his bare and well muscled chest lying out in the open. I so badly want to cuddle up to him, but it would be wrong considering he doesn't know how I feel. I make my way to his bed and stare down at him for a minute. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. It is almost like there is nothing in the world that could hurt him. I lean down and lightly kiss his soft lips. In his sleep, he kisses me back.

"Mmm Katniss," he half moans rolling towards me. I smile. He is dreaming about me.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear nibbling on it gently.

"Mmm I love you too," he whispers pulling me towards him. I am wrapped tightly in his arms now, like a stuffed animal in a child's grasp, but I don't mind. I like it in his arms.

"Kiss me Peeta," I whisper to him. His head leans forward and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back wrapping my arms around his body. We kiss for a while, both of us into it fully, even though he is still sound asleep.

"Touch me, Katniss," he moans to me grabbing my hand and rubbing it over his body. I keep its limit to upper body, when I know quite well where he wants me to touch. If we were to do something now, while he was asleep, he would be more prone to forget it in the morning and yet we would both be satisfied.

"I want you Peeta," I whisper kissing his cheek softly. In his sleep he smiles at me.

"I am all yours," He whispers back. With those four words I do the one thing I had never thought I would ever do in all my life. I make love with Peeta Mellark and fall asleep in the warmth of his arms.

**I know its bad, and cheesy, but let me know what you think.**


End file.
